1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for transferring data to a group of processors or transferring data from the group of processors in a system where the individual processors included in the group of processors perform coordinated processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiprocessor system, or a system that implements a plurality of processors, can perform processing in parallel or in a coordinated fashion to achieve speedup of the entire processing. The coordinated processing by a plurality of processors is applied to part of the processing of the system. Such a system requires a process of transferring data generated by, for example, a processor that lies upstream of a plurality of processors in charge of the coordinated processing (hereinafter, referred to as a group of processors), to this group of processors, and a process of transferring data from this group of processors to a processor that lies downstream of this group of processors. The processing efficiency of the system depends on how these transfers are devised.